Casual Day Outs
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: It was another usual day for the people of Leon, or so to the citizens at least but not the Palace guards and attendants of it, "I can't find Lady Siluca either!" the head footman of the Imperial couple didn't panic nor fuss, not because he is used to it, but he knows where the missing people are.


Title: Casual Day Out

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki/Records of Grancrest

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

It was another usual day for the people of Leon, or so to the citizens at least but not the Palace guards and attendants of it, "I can't find Lady Siluca either!" the head footman of the Imperial couple didn't panic nor fuss, not because he is used to it, but he knows where the missing people are, he is fine to the point where the Emperor and his lady sneaks out the Castle to be alone for a while as they deserve it.

"I forgot to bring the ingredients." Pouted Siluca and Theo chuckled kissed her.

"Its fine, what's important is we're here in our little secret cottage, and I can find us something. For now let's clean it up a bit and spend the day together." Kissing her nose which made her blush.

Cleaning up the place wasn't heavy since they sneak out once a week and stay there for a day, Siluca cleared up the ashes from their wood stove, Theo in his dress shirt and hat went out and surprisingly bought some fruits with him, Siluca giggled, "Sometimes you maze me with that magic of yours."

"Well, I grew up in Sistina and I like to camp out back when I was a wondering knight, I like finding my own food and going on adventures." He shrugged, "I bet you can pull a magic out of these grubs?" he teased holding her by the waist and kissing her neck, Siluca knows her lover tends to be touchy when they are alone since he kept his promise about keeping his sweetness under wrap when they are in public.

Siluca wondered why the Emperor wasn't back yet when she laughed seeing him by the river wrestling with a fish, it took him quite a while to notice his lady when he finally got the fish under his arm, it was a big red fish that he caught, "That took quite a fight." He gave a chuckle.

With the Emperor drenched, and needed to let his pants dry and now he's walking around with a piece of cloth to cover his lower part, Siluca got used to him in such state as she takes charge whenever some servants try to assist the Emperor in his bath, but Siluca hates sharing she does it for him instead which ended up to another things.

"That smells nice~" hummed by the Emperor and snugged himself behind his Mage and started giving her a gentle bite followed by trail of kisses on her nape, she felt ticklish as his nose brushes.

"I don't know if you meant the food but I'm certain I'm going to burn if we continue this here." She moaned.

"Then let's take a break on making lunch and I'll help myself with you." She yelped when he pulled the pan away and carried her to another room of their cabin.

Meanwhile, "Tea please." The King of Caith Seth appeared from the shadow and asked for tea from the head footman of the Emperor who looked amused at the cat.

"Are they at it again?" he asked and the gat groaned from the thought the maids who over heard it blushed knowing what the two meant.

* * *

"You know we're wasting the day being cooped up inside." Pouted Siluca while she covers herself up with the blanket.

"Not really, my day isn't a waste when I'm with you." And Theo pulled her to him and gave her a kiss, letting her rest on his chest – Siluca blushes in every words he tries to tingle her, "But I'm actually getting hungry." Siluca laughed.

"Okay, I'll finish making our food and let's head out side for a picnic then?"

"That sounds fantastic." Kissing her nose.

Siluca got up and walked bare naked to get her clothes and Theo kept his eyes on her figure giving that silly smile, "How did I get this lucky again?" he sighed and went to lay his head on the pillow for a while.

It wasn't long when Siluca called him, with his pants finally dried after letting it out in the sun and Siluca helped a little with her magic to try it off for him to wear, they headed out by the tree where Theo made a little two seater trunk table and shared lunch, spending their afternoon later is by the river setting a blanket and both of them laid side by side, Siluca laid at his arm and scooted closer.

"The day will soon be over and we need to get back to work after." Theo sighed.

"At least on the bright side, we get to work with each other." Siluca looked up and smiles at him.

"True… but me being the Emperor demands full time attention to the people and seeing though their needs, he sighed, "And when we get back it's like I can't be this close with you."

"We get to do it in the evenings you know." She pouted, "I'm just happy I'm with you, I get to work with you, and see you." Kissing his nose as she climbs on top of him and resting her body to his chest.

"I guess, this isn't so bad, but I can't wait for the day that I get to marry you and have family." He added and Siluca hummed.

"I don't know what will our future brings but I want to have a family with you."

"I want five children." He demanded and Siluca looked shocked at her lover.

"That's a bit too much, but uh… I'll try." She giggled.

"I want a big family, I see Lord Lassic, Ladvan, and Queen Eudokia with their children and I wanted to have one with you." He said.

"Uh… you know…" she blushed.

"I have been delayed for quite a while now…" she admitted.

"Huh?"

"I mean, my monthly bleeding hasn't come and as the elders say, if it goes delay…" she blushed.

"Is it bad?" Theo panicked knowing she is sick, "Are you fine? Should we go see Lady Helga?!"

"No need, it's normal for a lady if…"

"If?" he was anxious about her health.

"If I'm carrying, I just don't know yet." She hid her face to his chest in embarrassment.

"Wait, you mean?" a silly grin started creeping on his face and he cheered.

"I'm not yet sure but it looks like it, and you have been you know… letting it out in me…" blushing, "So in woman biology it is prone to happen." He stood and carried her.

"Oh damn! We're starting a family! Oh my love I love you so much!" he kissed her.

"I wanted to have a child with you too, and I love you too." She kisses back.

* * *

As the sky turns orange and the sun going down, Siluca riding on Theo's horse while he ride behind her holding her close and protected, they arrived back at the castle where Ervin is waiting for them with some of the servants, Ervin noticed the silly smile the Emperor has and wanted to ask when suddenly, "Please call Lady Helga immediately we wanted to speak with her." With that said the footman just obeyed and went to fetch the Medical Mage.

Theo and Siluca are in his study with only both of them and waiting for the Medical Mage to arrive, and when she did they immediately told her the case and the poor Medical Mage looked at the two like she has seen some ghost since she knew that both are in good behavior only to find out about their happy case.

"Well, you are positive Lady Siluca…" she sighed, "You're carrying his Majesty's child." With that said Theo cheered and carried his beloved Mage and kissed her.

"Right the baby!" he kneeled and kissed her exposed belly, "Did I hurt you?" he asked and looked up at her.

"I'm fine, and I think the baby is fine as well."

"Then I shall give you some herbs and needed nutrition to take care of the Royal baby." The Medical Mage said in glee.

"Please do!" said Theo and held his beloved close to him.

It wasn't long when the Marques and his betrothed sniffs about the pregnancy and the happy Emperor, immediately all the Lords who are close to the Emperor went for a visit and brought some gifts with teasing intent, especially Lassic and Ladvan who're older Lords and experienced.

"You play naughty~" teased Eudokia at the Emperor who felt embarrassed from all the teasing.

"So all those runaway day outs resulted to this?" asked Marrine and poor Siluca wanted to melt until her dear husband-to-be replied.

"Well, we're getting married anyways so why not?" with that said the Lords found another side of what they thought behaved Lord.

~END~


End file.
